Those Winter Days
by Unpwn
Summary: You don't know what they'd do for you. 'Cause you don't know they're in love with you.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. D:

**Those Winter Days**

Tap. Tap.

Curious azure eyes traveled from the burning flames of the fireplace to the intricately designed wooden door. The beholder of the eyes shrugged the noise off and settled his eyes once more upon the burning flames that crackled before him, realizing that it was just insanity starting to set in.

Tap. Tap.

The fingers that were once stroking the armrest of the comfortable, cushiony chair raised themselves slightly. The being which the fingers belonged to, sighed and rose from his comfortable haven and walked lazily to the door.

Tap –

The mentioned azure eyes lowered slightly to meet with dark chocolaty ones.

"Yes?" His voice was slightly raspy and quiet from not having spoken for so long. He cleared his voice and spoke once more, in a clear, audible tone. "Yes?"

"I... Might I come in?" Soft strings of sound wisped their way to his ears. He glanced at the woman's attire and noted that she must've been cold.

Realizing who this woman was, he spoke with a happier tone. "You're welcome into my house whenever you wish, you know that Pan." The man of the house ushered her in, his voice a note higher with pleasure.

"Thank you, Trunks." The female smiled as her eyes sparkled warmly and walked briskly into the living room.

Trunks moved aside and let her enter. Closing the door he padded back towards his living room, where he had indeed lived for several years. He found her sitting on the couch on the side of his large, throne-like seat.

Handing Pan a mug of steaming coffee, he felt compelled to inquire. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Pan-chan?"

"It's been a while, Trunks," she informed, "Is there something wrong with missing such a good friend?"

Sparkling, naturally narrowed eyes widened slightly at the sudden truthfulness of the statement. "No, of course not Pan-chan, I missed you too. I missed all of you."

She took a sip of her mug of coffee "Then why did you leave us?" The short visitor inquired, her voice perked with interest.

The sudden question shocked Trunks slightly. "I guess I needed to get away from it all, Pan. All the work, the hassle," his eyes and his voice lowered in recognizing his guilt, "you..."

Large brown eyes widened with fear. "Why would you want to get away from me, Trunks? What have I done to you? Please tell me, I must make amends." She put down her coffee and clasped her hands, ready to hear whatever was on his brilliant mind.

Trunks laughed, her curiosity and concern was appealing to him. "No use hiding from you now, aye, Pan-chan?"

The smaller Saiyajin nodded, her luxurious hair bouncing along with the movement. "No, Trunks, you can't hide anything from me."

The older, taller male grinned as if to confirm this thought. "Do you know what it's like Pan...to love someone unconditionally?"

Pan raised her eyebrows and nodded, tilting her head slightly with curiosity. She gestured for the other soul in the room to go on.

Trunks took another sip from his cup and settled it on the small table next to him. He quickly shifted his sight towards the female to check if her attention was on him or not. Her eyes were on him. Satisfied with what he saw, he switched his gaze back onto the fire which crackled and sparked occasionally. He continued, "Well, here goes then. Pan, I love you. Always have, always will."

The Son heiress jumped slightly, as if she'd been stung. Clearing her throat, she seated herself back into the couch, comfortably. "I still don't see why that would make you leave..."

A loud sigh escaped Trunks' lips, and he moved his gaze to meet with hers. "Because my heart ached for you so terribly, Pan-chan... Every time you kissed another man, I wished that man were me. Every time you embraced another man, I wished that man were me. Every time you loved a man, Panny... I longed for that man to be me..."

Pan nodded, and took it all in, seeming calmer than she really was. For inside her heart was pounding and aching just as much as his.

Trunks lowered his eyes, not feeling the need to hold her gaze any longer than necessary. "I suppose you want to leave me alone now. You may go, if you wish."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Pan smirked and bounced up happily, bravery overtaking her childish fear... Tip toeing across from her seat to his, she sat down on his lap and hugging him tightly, she whispered into his ear. "I've been waiting to hear that, from ever since I could remember... Why would I leave you in the happiest moment of my life?"

Pan took his chin into her hand, and lifted his face to hers. "Even I cannot resist the love of my prince." She chuckled, referring to his royal blood, and referring to her arrogance.

Trunks rolled his eyes and grinned, "And even I cannot resist kissing such a beautiful third class." He chuckled and placed his lips on hers.

**_And then they got married, had tons of kids, and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you didn't...Well, I don't really care. xD_**

**_Thank you, thank you... Read and review! ...Or don't do either, personally, i don't really care.  
_**


End file.
